Chapter 27: The Dimensional Cliff
Area: Geo-Fortress, Control Room Everyone arrives at Toma and Cyrille's home base: the Geo-Fortress. But Cyrille notices that everyone from their world is missing, and the command room empty. Toma and Cyrille examine the place and finds that everyone is gone, and the transporter's records is messed up: it only has one recorded transport to an unknown location. She and Toma used it countless times, but it seems like it was the first time it was used. While the others have their own ideas, she insists that it's the same transport that's always been here. Everyone else is marveled at the technology the place has, but when the Cannon Station is examined, Toma claims to have used it himself several times. Reiji theorizes that the Fortress is out of its time/space sync, so Kite suggests searching the records. Just then, Alisa B. detects multiple signatures approaching. Just as she predicted, Ciseaux makes his stage right entrance with a squad of steam beasts. He says he was chasing a pale-looking guy, and Neneko deduces that it's Skeith. Chris asks about the security in the fortress, but as it turns out, it seems to be full of holes (with an emperor showing up in Cyrille's room from the balcony, for example). They just decide to skip guessing and get to the fighting. Just then, more enemies appear from the left side: Vile and an entire battalion of Mavericks. It seems that he used the technology to repair his Ride Armor. But just then, Vile decides to take over, but Ciseaux was here first and decides to settle this...after dealing with his own personal vendetta. With the two double-teaming against the heroes, the odds just got worse. Just when things couldn't get worse, it did. The Phantom arrives from the Engineering Block along with a squadron of hacked mechs, including Robodians and the Morolian's Coco Tapioca. Haken requests that they take it easy when fighting the Gespenst since he's trying to recover it. "Let the Super Robot Wars begin!" Coco Tapioca left after taking a beating. Phantom goes offline as the battle wore on. Tron says that she'll examine it after the fight, so everyone continues their assault. With his Ride Armor data recovered, Vile retreats the battlefield. X says that he got the data to fulfill some other goal of his, and when he's ready, that's when he'll fight for keeps. With Prelude scrapped again, Ciseaux exits the scene, but not before revealing that Skeith was the one who escaped through the transport. After the fight, Tron repairs Phantom and is now on the heroe's side. Though Toma is a bit disappointed that they had to leave so soon, everyone heads out to track Skeith. (Haken and Kaguya learn MA attack: Gachirin Ghost) Party Members Kogoro & Mii Ulala Toma & Cyrille Valkyrie Akira & Pai Bahn Chun-Li & Morrigan Bruno Frank & Hsien-Ko Tron & Servbots Reiji & Xiaomu Saya Soma & Alisa Lindow Zephyr & Leanne Vashyron Kite & BlackRose Neneko Ryu & Ken Batsu Jin & Xiaoyu Heihachi Chris & Jill Rikiya Kurt & Riela Imca Dante & Demitri Lady Haken & Kaguya Sänger Gemini & Erica Arthur Ichiro & Sakura Alisa B. X & Zero Devilotte Yuri & Estelle Flynn KOS-MOS & T-elos Juri Enemies Blanche x2 Jaune x4 Orange II x4 Prelude (Boss) Mettaur C-15 x5 Mettaur D2 x4 Gunbolt x4 Ride Armor (Red) x5 Ride Armor (Green) x3 Vile & Ride Armor (Boss) Vile (Boss) Equipment Drop: Dragon Shot Defense Droid Alpha x3 Defense Droid Gamma x4 Robodian x4 Robodian (Black) x5 Robodian (Gold) x3 WR.Red - Heavy x1 WR.Gold - Heavy x2 Coco Tapioca (Boss) Equipment Drop: Purple-Punk Armor Phantom (Boss) Equipment Drop: Geo-Fortress Gear Items Golden Brown Pizza, Devil Star, Omnipotent Soda, Perfect Aid, Mega Booster Trivia *Haken's line, "Super Robot Wars", is a nod to the series of origin for himself, Kaguya, and Sanger. Haken gives the name in reference to the fact that all the enemies and bosses in this chapter are robots and/or Mecha. *This chapter is the first time Sanger encounters the Phantom. The name he calls it, "Gespenst", is due to the class of mecha the Phantom was designed after, a mecha Sanger has had much experience with in his home dimension. *The "Dorothy" Haken mentions is Dorothy Mistral from Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier. He often calls her "bomb girl" due to her tendency to throw them at him. *Phantom eventually sides with Haken during their excursion in the Endless Frontier. *The Geo-Fortress serves as the main base of operations for Toma and Cyrille in Shining Force EXA. The Command Room is where they do most of their preparations before heading out. Category:Project X Zone Category:Chapter Category:PXZ1 Chapter